The End Is Near
by JustMe133
Summary: Set during the very end of "The Date To End All Dates Part 2", kind of told through Benny's eyes. Just a small oneshot/drabble. Rated K-plus. Could be slash, leaning more towards bromance.


**So, somehow, this idea just came to me.  
Kind of a drabbly-oneshot.  
Based on "The Date To End All Dates-Part II" but kinda told through Benny's eyes... Kind of.  
More bromance than slash.  
No, I don't own the rights to MBaV or its characters. Just a fan who likes to manipulate them to my advantage.  
Enjoy.**

…

Benny knew it was hopeless. How could they do it? With Grandma down, Erica and Rory on the run, and Ethan too concerned with protecting _Sarah_, how could they beat Stern? And besides, he had just attacked his friends. He didn't even know Stern had put a spell on him; who knows what else that monster of a man had done to him?

So, Benny just stayed lying on the floor. At least Ethan still had the 'anti-Evil-Benny' spell he had sent him, so he didn't actually kill his friends.

He had wanted to.

Well, _he_ hadn't wanted to, but when he was under Stern's magic, he had…

It's complicated.

So, Benny waited to die.

He knew there was no hope in Ethan saving the town; not with Sarah by his side.

He knew that sounded bad.

It wasn't that he _hated_ Sarah, it was just … she had stolen his best friend from him. He had tried to be supportive of Ethan's affections that bordered on obsessed, but it was getting harder and harder to do.

What used to be a couple of best friends had become a "trio"; he preferred it the way it had been.

So, he still waited to die.

When nothing happened in a five minute period, he rolled over and struggled to get up. Either Stern's spell had made him weak, or it was from the anti-spell.

He figured the latter.

As he struggled to get up, he thought about dying.

It couldn't be all that bad. Everyone was doing it.

He mentally laughed at his own sad joke as he finally found his way to his feet. He knew that if he was going to die, he at least wanted to see his best friend again. He stretched after being on the floor for so long and stumbled through the maze of hallways, finally hearing Stern's loud voice boom through some doors.

Opening the doors, he saw Sarah muttering something to Ethan, while they, they being Jesse, Sarah, and Ethan, stood there, staring at Stern in fear, as the Lucifractor glowed a bright purple and shot purple lightning to his vice principal's head.

"What I miss?" Ethan turned at his voice, and Benny didn't want to get his hopes up that that was relief that flashed through his best friend's eyes.

"You'll be just in time for the end if we don't leave now," Ethan said, turning back to look at the Lucifractor in fear. Then, he pushed Sarah away. "Go! Run! Now!" He had tried to move Benny, if only to get past him, but Benny stayed where he was.

The Lucifractor was mesmerizing him, calling him to join Stern.

Maybe, if he joined him, he would live.

But did he really want to live while Ethan died; died for _Sarah_ nonetheless?

Man, he felt bitter.

And… he glanced at Stern.

Was he using Benny's bitterness towards Sarah taking Ethan to make Benny think these things?

How could he even consider joining Stern!

But maybe…

Benny took a shaky step back, eyes locked on the Lucifractor still.

But then there's a hand on his arm and another on his chest, pulling and pushing him back.

"Benny come on!"

The spell broke. Benny blinked and turned, Ethan's hand still on his back, helping him out the door.

All they could do was run.

They heard Stern mutter something as the purple light grew brighter.

"Ethan! You and Benny need to protect yourselves!" Jesse called out to them, making them stop. "Sarah and I are goners once he sets that thing off. But you two… you're human. You can still survive." Benny saw Ethan turn to Sarah, who looked upset.

"Listen to him Ethan," Sarah said, crossing her arms. "There's no hope."

"There's always hope." Benny could see Ethan holding on to that hope, but everyone else knew it was pointless.

"Benny," Sarah said, looking him dead in the eyes. "Keep Ethan safe."

Keep Ethan safe? The words played again in his mind, making him act without thinking. He grabbed Ethan and pulled him against him, dropping them both to the floor, curling up in as tight of a ball as they could underneath a nearby table.

"Go! Run! Get out of here!" Benny yelled at them. Jesse took off, Sarah slowly walking away, giving them both one last pleading look.

"Go Sarah. I'll find you again," Ethan said, making her nod and take off after Jesse. Then, Ethan curled up into Benny. "We're going to die."

"At least we're together." Ethan looked up at Benny and nodded.

"I wanted to protect you both."

"I know. But Sarah-"

"Can protect herself. I just didn't want to believe it." Benny smiled and tightened his arms around his best friend.

"I'm glad I'm dying with you," he muttered, feeling Ethan also tighten his arms around him and curl up some more.

"Me too."

They both felt it at the same time, a force so strong, so powerful, that it shook the entire building.

They closed their eyes and waited to die.

Together.

…

**So yeah…**

**I hoped everyone liked it.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
